Saving Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Team Rocket, Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile/Second Ambush
(Later, on the deck of the ship, Crash slowly woke up and as he came to, he noticed in front of him Mahra, Stan, and Heff, back in their main attires, standing there with evil smirks) Crash: (Confused) Mahra, Stan, and Heff? What’s…? (He was about to move when something stopped him. He looked down on himself to find himself tied up to an anchor (Similar to how Charlie was tied up to an anchor in “All Dogs go to Heaven”). He looked around and noticed Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile tied up the same way on different anchors) Luigi: (Concerned) Shocked as us, huh? (Crash turned to Mahra, Stan, and Heff in confusion) Crash: What’s going on? Mahra: Surprised, are you? Stan: That was to be expected. (Heff nods in agreement as the rest of the pirates arrived, smirking evilly) Spyro: But why are you guys being the Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch? Dingodile: Even Bowser, the rest of his group, and I didn’t know about the secret identities either. (Bowser, Team Rocket, and Tiny agreed) Mario: We thought you died. Luigi: How did…? Mahra: Isn’t it obvious? We faked our deaths. Mario: (Guessing) To fool the enemy and then…? (Realizes) ''You got amnesia? Heff: No. Does it look like we lost our memories? Mahra: Didn’t even try to fool the pirates. Spyro: (Guessing) They tricked you? Mahra, Stan, and Heff: Nope. Mario: It’s obvious! Starlow must’ve…. ''(Realizes) ''Oh, wait. Starlow wasn’t captured yet when…. James: I bet the real Mahra, Stan, and Heff got captured, gave you clone life and died for real! Jessie: That’s too cruel for pirates like them! Mahra: Actually, no on that, too. Heff: That’s right. Stan: The three of us actually went on their side before you. ''(The prisoners got shocked upon hearing Stan say that, for it felt like a ton of bricks struck them) Crash: (Shocked) Mahra…. Spyro: (Shocked) Stan and Heff…. Stan: Don’t “Mahra,” “Stan,” or “Heff” us! Mahra: I prefer to just be called “Queen” Mahra instead. Heff: We pretended to be reformed bounty hunters. (Stan nods to Mahra to explain away, which she gladly does) Mahra: Prior to meeting you four boys, Stan, Heff, and I rescued Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates, especially Bowser, Team Rocket, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger here (Points at Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile), from Gulp from the last time you defeated them. (Stan and Heff continued for her) Stan: Then they hired us to capture you four, dead or alive, for bounty. (A wave of betrayal striking them, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers started to get angry slowly as the explanation continued) Heff: So we pretended to join you, claiming we were reformed. Mario: (Realizing) So that’s why Gulp’s lair was destroyed! Luigi: Because of you three backstabbing sons of…! (Mahra points her cannon at Luigi with an evil smug/smirk) Mahra: (Smiling smugly and evilly) Ah-ah-ah! I’d watch your language if I were you. Bowser: Once a trio of spies for pirates, always a trio of spies for pirates! Stan: (Sneeringly) You really catch on, huh? Crash: (Angrily) So we mourned for you three for nothing! (Realizes) And Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and I gave you three nice eulogies! (Cortex and Ripto then came up with evil smirks) Ripto: (Mockingly) “They bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape.” Cortex: (Mockingly) “They were not only good friends, but good comrades.” Ripto: Got that all on tape by Plankton here. (Plankton plays the video of the memorial, much to Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers’ shock) Crash: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (Cortex and Ripto laughed evilly) Cortex: Play that again, Ripto! Ripto: Gladly! (He rewinds the video and replayed Crash’s speech) Crash: (Sadly on video) They…. Will be missed very much. (Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates laughed evilly at this while Mahra, Stan, and Heff chuckled evilly at this) Cortex: (Sneeringly) Still miss them now?! Ripto: (Sneeringly) So much for avenging them! Crash: (Angrily) Stop making fun of us! (He tried to break free, but the ropes were tied tight on him. Even the other prisoners struggled to free themselves, but that too was in vain) Ripto: Hate to break it to ya, but those ropes are escape-proof. Cortex: And since you lost your “comrades,” you’ve been out of your game. Spyro: It doesn’t matter! Mario: As long as good triumphs over evil, anything is possible! Luigi: You can bet that! Cortex: (Mockingly) Ooh, we’re so scared of that speech. (Seriously) As if! Also, we decided while you were unconscious that we’ll not kill you. Instead, we’ll make you…. Us. (He laughs evilly as Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Bowser, Team Rocket, Dingodile, and Tiny got shocked on what Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates’ plan is and then Ripto asked them sneeringly) Ripto: (Sneeringly) Any last requests? (After the prisoners thought about their last request, Crash realized and spoke up his last request) Crash: I have one. Cortex: Then name it! Crash: I wish to make my last report. Spyro: Me too. Mario: Me three. Luigi: Me four. Ripto: On where? Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: That intercom. (They see the intercom by the mast and while they noticed, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers secretly used their tied hands to push a communicator button on their tied watches, for that is to contact their team to help them. And surprisingly, Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates agreed to that request) Cortex: Go ahead. Ripto: Make that last report. (Negaduck holds the microphone to the intercom with Plankton's help to Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers, and the four began their speech) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario Mario, and Luigi Mario, last report. (Mahra, Stan, and Heff turned to each other with evil smirks) Stan: (Whispering) Look at them. Heff: (Whispering) Torturing themselves. Mahra: (Whispering) It’s not like anybody out there will hear their cries for help. (In the forest, Crash’s team continued their way when suddenly, Tawna’s watch beeped) Tawna: Guys, wait! (They stopped and noticed) Molly: Is it Crash and the others? (Tawna pushed her button and they listened) Crash: (Voice-over) As my friends and I go to our doom. (The others were shocked upon hearing that last word, but listened quietly) Spyro: (Voice over) We’re saluting to our remaining team who have failed to help us save Slumberland and the outside world from danger. (Realizing they meant them, the team listened some more) Mario: (Voice-over) We were foolish to make them not accompany us. Luigi: (Voice-over) And we failed because of it due to our wrongful grieving. (Realizing even more that they are asking them for help, the team smiled and nodded at each as Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers said these next words) Spyro: (Voice-over) So our team, we wish you farewell. Crash: (Voice-over) And we’re sorry. Mario and Luigi: (Voice-over) And we still care for you. (Pushing her button again, Tawna made her announcement) Tawna: Guys, let’s…. (Winks at them) Go visit the pirates. Daisy: Yeah. Peach: They actually admitted they needed us. Cynder: Then let’s hurry! (They fly towards the ship quickly) Psycho: We’re coming, guys! (Back at the ship, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers finished) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: This is Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and Mario and Luigi Mario, signing off for the last time. (With their speech done, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers secretly pushed their tied buttons to turn off the communicators) Ripto: (Mockingly) Aw, I’m think I’m gonna cry now. Cortex: (Mockingly) Haven’t been this choked up since I got…. (Sneeringly) A hunk of shrimp caught in my throat! (The pirates laughed evilly while Mahra, Stan, and Heff smirked evilly at this) Cortex: (To Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile) And what about you six? Any last requests from you? Ripto: Come on, spit it out. (Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile glared angrily at the pirates) Bowser: These are out last words…. Whatever’s worth to work for Crash and his friends, it was a blast. Team Rocket: And special. Tiny: And fantastic. Dingodile: And fun. (The pirates smirked evilly at this) Heff: (Mockingly) Well, that was a touching speech. Stan: (Mockingly) Yeah. (Cortex and Ripto turned to their evil smirking crew) Cortex: Now let’s finish them! Ripto: You heard him! (The crew then hoisted the anchors with the bound prisoners still on there up in front of Dark Starlow and Plankton aimed the cannon and Dark Starlow at them. As this happened, the crew below the prisoners said sneering things at them) Red: (Sneeringly) Feel comfortable? Sheriff: (Sneeringly) They look like pinatas hanging up there! Prince John: (Sneeringly) How high do you want to float? (While Team Rocket looked on in concern and fear, Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Tiny, Dingodile, and Bowser continued to look on at Dark Starlow with brave faces) Cortex and Ripto: Shoot them. (Just when Plankton fired, a magic blast shot at the controls, damaging them, much to Dark Starlow and the pirates’ shock and confusion) Plankton: What the…?! (Suddenly, Cynder, having shot the lasers, zipped by and grabbed the prisoners on their anchors along with Discord and the Mane Seven, carrying them away. Then the rest of the team ambushed and knocked the pirates away. After they were beaten temporally, the group flew away with their rescued friends. After the pirates recovered, Cortex and Ripto calmly dusted themselves off) Hiss: What can we do?! They’re getting away! Froglip: Let’s go after them! (Cortex and Ripto shrugged it off) Ripto: Forget turning them into us. Cortex: Let them go for now. (Understanding their suggestion, Mahra, Stan, and Heff came up to their captain and admiral) Mahra: For when they return…. Stan and Heff: We’ll be ready for them. (Getting it, the pirates smirked evilly and nods in agreement. Back in the forest, the team carried their friends still tied to their anchors and landed safely once all clear. Cynder then used her claws to cut Crash free) Crash: (Once freed) Thanks, guys. Cynder: (Cutting Spyro free) You’re welcome. (Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile got confused as Mario and Luigi are cut free) Bowser: How did you know we were in danger? (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers reveal their watches as Cynder cuts Tiny free) Crash: We secretly contacted them. Spyro: So they could save us. Mario: Before we, too, got possessed by Starlow. (Getting it, Bowser nods as Team Rocket is cut free) Bowser: (Nodding and realizing) I get it. Tiny: The intercom part was the trick. Meowth: (While Cynder cuts Dingodile free) And we thought we were goners. (Tiny helped Dingodile up after he fell down, freed, while he spoke up) Tiny: But we’re not, right? (Dingodile shook his head no in agreement as Bowser is the last to be cut free by Cynder) Bowser: (Rubbing his freed wrists) Thanks. (Tawna came up to Crash, looking angry) Crash: (Confused) What? (Tawna socks him in the face) Crash: (Confused) What’s that for? Tawna: That’s for making us take shelter instead of letting us help you! (Realizing, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers gave apologetic looks, and then Tawna smiled and hugs him, much to his surprise) Tawna: And this is for changing your minds. (Crash understood and hugs her back. After the hugging stopped, he spoke up) Crash: Anyway, we made a terrible discovery. (Later, the team now knew of Mahra, Stan, and Heff’s treacherous betrayal) Pinkie Pie: Are you serious?! Spyro: We are. Spike: Mahra, Stan, and Heff alive and our enemies?! Mario: Which is why we asked you to not only help us back there, but to also help us take them down along with Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates. Rainbow Dash: I can’t believe they were the Womandrill, Agent Weasel, and Pachypunch the whole time. Luigi: We couldn’t believe it at first, either, Rainbow. (Suddenly, Cynder remembered something) Cynder: Guys! Roxanne: What’s wrong, Cynder? Cynder: I just realized something. Group: What? Cynder: I sensed that Starlow was corrupted into Dark Starlow because Cortex and Ripto casted a spell in her heart. And the only way to restore her, along with the possessed…. (The team realized as well) Spyro: Is that Crash and I cast a purification dark spell breaker spell into her heart. (Understanding what their next mission will be, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers got up) Crash: Then let’s go for it! Spyro: For Slumberland and the outside world! Mario and Luigi: And for our friends and families. (The team nods in agreement. Then with that, they find King Gator and the Gulp still hidden and accepted weapons from them. Afterwards, the team quickly flew back to Cortex and Ripto’s ship, ready for the final battle of a lifetime) Coming up: It’s finally Crash and his team vs. Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates for the fate of Starlow, Slumberland, it’s civilians, the outside world, and it’s civilians. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies